


He's Not My Dad

by SaharaSeasOwl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minimal Niall and Harry but they're cute af, Niall is gay too, No smut wow sorry, Not mentioned too much, Older Liam, Past Sexual Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Saying who Liam is would spoil it man, Sexual Tension, University Student Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharaSeasOwl/pseuds/SaharaSeasOwl
Summary: A fic I wrote based on the prompt: "End the fic with the line: I'm not his son, but he is my daddy." And this is what transpired.Basically Zayn meets Liam and Liam has interesting propositions for him.





	He's Not My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My friend and I each wrote a fic based on the ending line, if you want to see how hers turned out I'll have it linked up when she posts!
> 
> Enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~

First Day

“Zayn, mate it’s going to be so great having you around again!!!” Niall exclaimed loudly almost every five seconds while he was showing Zayn around his university and town. 

Zayn nodded. “I can’t say I’m excited to be in uni again but it’s nice to be in a… different place.”  
He said this uneasily and looked at the ground. 

Niall shook his head more solemnly and patted his friend on the back. “Z, it’ll be amazing. Let me show you our apartment!” Zayn tried to smiled but the thoughts were creeping in the back of his mind again. About how badly he had fucked up. 

Meanwhile, Niall blabbered on about the place they were staying, “It’s right on campus but there aren’t any RAs so it’s like total adult freedom.” Not because he didn’t realize Zayn’s change in mood but because he wanted to keep it light, keep Zayn’s head from going to those dark places. 

“My friend Louis lives here too, he’s in the same program as me so. I think you two will get along.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow and looked doubtful. “How so?”  
Niall giggled. “His dream job is to open a dispensary...you like weed.” he shrugged. 

Zayn also laughed then, once shown his small room, began to unpack. He had a twin sized bed pushed up against the wall next to a big window, and a desk and dresser pushed against the remaining walls, leaving very little room to walk around. Zayn liked it though, it was cozy. He dug through the box of decorations he brought from his old school and home. He hung up posters for bands he liked and a couple of strands of lights to give the room a more homey feel. He was almost through the box, setting up picture frames of his family when he saw a familiar red envelope. His stomach dropped as he reached for it. He opened it with shaky hands, not sure why he always insisted on doing this to himself. For fuck's sake the envelope was buried at the bottom of this box for a reason. But he couldn’t help himself as he pulled out the stack of pictures of he and his former “lover”. He gazed with fond eyes across the first few pictures. He looked so...happy in them. It was disgusting, considering the way things turned out. 

“So I heard from Niall that you’re a stoner.” said a voice from the door. Zayn glanced up and his mouth formed a wide O. 

“YOU are the Louis that is Niall’s roommate??” Zayn gasped as the shorter man strode over to him. 

Zayn giggled as he picked up Louis in a strong hug. “Why didn’t you say anything to him you twat, how many people named Zayn do you know??” He looked at his old friend, amused. 

 

“I dunno, a couple.” Louis also laughed. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re here man. I haven’t seen you in like a year…” Zayn looked at the ground as Louis patted him on the back. 

“Yeah...after all that shit went down I couldn’t stay at that school Z. I mean. I stayed for the next semester but shit didn’t feel right without you man. And every time I saw him I just…” Louis’ hands formed fists automatically, perhaps from muscle memory.

Zayn felt a pang in his chest. “I...I know Louis. Thank you for what you did for me. I never got to thank you properly I just...left so fast.” He pulled his friend in for another hug and willed the tears back into his eyes. He had vowed a long time ago to never cry over that man again, and he wasn’t intending to break that vow, at least not on his first day with his fresh start. 

As Louis pulled away Zayn noticed angrier tears in his eyes but forced himself to smile.  
“Louis, bro, this year is gonna be insane. Niall said no RA’s??” 

“Oh, Zayn. We can hotbox the bathroom in this bitch, I do it all the time. It’s amazing, so much better than living in the regular dorms. Want me to show you??” Louis raised a tempting eyebrow toward Zayn. 

“Maybe after I get settled? What’s the weed like over here?” Zayn went about rearranging and setting up his room again, while Louis filled him in on all of the hot details he thought his friend should know about the drug scene.

A couple hours later Niall called to them that dinner was ready. 

“CHICKEN AND CHILI! COME GET IT!!” He banged on a few pots and pans excitedly, already having a bowl served out for himself. 

“Race you! CHICKEN AND CHILI!!” Louis yelled and tackled Zayn before running out the door. 

“Cheater!” Zayn ran after him and slid into the kitchen.

“Hey Niall, we’re smoking a couple joints after dinner if you wanna join us.” Louis wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Nah mate I’m gonna pour a pint and watch some footie with Alex,” Niall said nonchalantly. 

“Well, then we should get out of here right?” Zayn smiled knowingly at Niall. 

Niall blushed. “No! Just. Go to Louis’ room and smoke.” 

“Aw, Niall no fair you know it’s easier to smoke in the bathroom.” Louis pouted.  
“Too bad,” Niall said and turned his back on them to get the food.  
Zayn nudged Louis in the side with his elbow.  
“Ow! Zaynie hurt me.” Louis pouted again and took the bowl of chilli from Niall happily.

Zayn slurped it while noting that the bathroom was off the living room, and very close to the couch where they would be watching. Did Louis know about Niall’s escapades with Alex or was he just being an ass?

 

After dinner, Niall banished them to Louis room the second there was a knock on the door. 

“Man just like old times,” Louis said, sitting on the windowsill, sparking the joint he kept behind his ear immediately.  
Zayn leaned over him and yanked the window open. “Gonna open the window mate? Fuckin stoner.” He smiled and took the joint, inhaling deeply, trying to make himself feel at home in this new place. 

They got through about two joints between them, telling jokes and catching up with each other. After the incident, Zayn had lost contact with most people except his family. He was actually starting to forget about it when there was a loud banging on the door.

“Campus security! Open up!!” A loud, authoritative voice said. Zayn scrambled to hide the weed and tried to fan out some of the smell but Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s probably one of my mates from the football team playing a prank.” He got up and opened his bedroom door, seeing Niall and Alex passed out tangled up with each other. He made a mental note to ask Niall about it later before tiptoeing across the room, also damning Niall for being such a heavy sleeper. Because what if this was actually campus security? Louis giggled, still super baked. Like. Fuck a guy baked. Hey, I’m usually like that, high or not. Louis thought and swung the door open with hazy eyes. 

Before him stood two large campus security guards, staring directly into his red eyes. His stomach dropped immediately, and of course, Zayn chose that moment to come out of hiding in his room. 

“We got reports from your neighbors downstairs of a strong smell of marijuana.” One of the guards said sternly. Louis tried to act innocent, but froze, looked back at Zayn who tried to give the smallest shake of his head. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis finally said after some minutes of silence, quite defiantly. 

The other officer held up some papers. “We have permission to search the premise already.” They both pushed past him and went straight toward the smell, Louis’ room. 

Zayn jumped out of the way and stood with Louis, locking arms for moral support. They both stood there helplessly as the officers searched the room, confiscating his bong, the unfinished joint, and Louis’ jars of weed. 

It was all so professional, they gathered the shit they wanted to take and informed the boys that they would be getting more details on their punishment the following day.

As they left Zayn and Louis looked at each other, then at Niall and Alex, still passed out.  
Zayn had a huge knot in his stomach and his high was definitely gone. 

“Zaynie..I’m so sorry,” Louis whispered, going around his room, looking forlornly at all of the empty spots where elements of his favorite hobby used to sit. 

“It’s okay Lou, I’m sorry they took your stuff…” 

Louis looked defeated so Zayn just sat next to him on the bed and hugged him, trying to make him feel better. This was by far not the worst thing they had done at this school but it sucked getting caught for something that wasn’t even bad. And Zayn knew Louis had had quite the collection.

 

The next day they both woke up to emails telling them to go to the Dean’s office immediately

Louis tried to talk Zayn down the entire time, saying how the Dean was actually okay and that Zayn wouldn’t get in a lot of trouble.  
“You can go in first Zayn, he’ll want to get it over with so he can deal with me,” Louis explained. “I um...have been here before.” He went on.  
Zayn nodded but his stomach was still in knots. When the secretary called his name he almost puked. 

When Liam saw Zayn his first thought was about how young he looked for being almost 22. He himself was around 35 and looked good for his age but so much older than Zayn. Almost as if he could be his father. He also noticed his striking black hair and, to say the least, his gorgeous face. He was slightly taken aback by how attractive he found someone so much younger than him, someone he was basically in charge of. 

Zayn was frozen in place as the door closed on Louis giving him a thumbs up. Zayn turned to look at the Dean, expecting some old woman. But...damn was he wrong. The man in front of him was...so tall. His muscles and beard made him look a lot older than Zayn suspected he was. It also made him incredibly hot. 

Liam leaned against his desk and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, revealing two, Zayn assumed completed, sleeves of tattoos. This motion caused Zayn to feel blood rushing to places that definitely weren’t appropriate for his first meeting with the Dean. 

“So someone reported that you were smoking weed in your room?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

How is everything he does so hot?? Zayn thought. 

“Y-Yes sir,” Zayn said and stared at the ground. 

Liam gnawed on his lower lip, feeling some type of way about the way Zayn addressed him. He found himself staring at the boy's lips while he couldn’t see him. There was a long silence as Liam thought about the situation, or at least tried to pretend that’s what he was doing. He was really trying to gauge Zayn. He couldn’t punish him without the boy resenting him forever. And Liam was not going to let that happen with someone so beautiful, he’d barely said anything to him and Liam was already a puddle. 

“Listen Zayn, this is your first time at this school, correct?” Liam asked and stood up straight, going over to the boy and lifting his chin, making Zayn look him in the eye. Zayn visibly gulped. 

“Yes...sir,” Zayn said again and Liam could’ve sworn he saw the twitch of his eyebrow taunting him. 

“Then you’re going to get a less harsh punishment, okay? I can’t say the same for your friend, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen him in my office. I think he gets in trouble just so he can flirt with my secretary Harry, to be honest.” Liam laughed a little. 

“What do I have to do?” Zayn asked innocently. 

“I want you to work in my office for the semester, maybe we can even pay you, but I want you to learn responsibility.” And I want to be able to look at you every day. Liam added in his head. 

Zayn looked confused. “So, I’m not being punished then?”

Liam smirked. “No, you definitely still are.” He didn’t give any further details before telling Zayn he would start on Monday, kicking him out, and calling Louis into the room. 

Zayn waited impatiently outside, knee bouncing up and down, as it did when he was thinking. What could the Dean want with him working in the office? Did he mistake the way the Dean’s eyes travelled down his body? Did he imagine the slight bulging in the Dean’s pants when he called him sir?  
Zayn wasn’t sure. At all. If he had to guess Mr. Payne was probably old enough to be his dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Louis I’m about to leaveeeee!” Zayn stood in the doorway of their apartment. 

“Wait, I’m almost finished rigging this stink bomb.” He heard Louis mumble from the kitchen floor. 

Zayn peered over the counter down at him. “And where exactly is that going to go?”

Louis giggled mischievously. “No one messes with me without paying.” He motioned to the air vent on the floor. “This leads directly to the apartment downstairs, so when we turn the fan on all the stink will get pushed into their place.”

“So your devious plan is to make their apartment stink?” Zayn raised an eyebrow, looking doubtful. 

“Oh Zaynie you are so innocent.” Louis carefully took the cover off the vent and stuffed the weird looking contraption into it.

“It will at least cause some minor eye irritation, definite lung irritation. Oh, and they’ll need to get their place professionally cleaned or the stink will never go away.” Louis laughed maniacally and ran to turn the fan on.

“Well I’m getting out of here before you get arrested!!” Zayn yelled after him. 

“Have fun sucking Dean Payne’s dick Zaynie.” Louis giggled, Zayn promptly left, slamming the door, cheeks flushed. Was it bad that he definitely wanted to do what Louis said?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Zayn got to the Dean’s office there was a meeting going on so he had to wait outside, which gave him even more nervous indigestion than he already had. 

He stared at the office doors, so when Liam and his entourage finally emerged he caught an eye full of Liam right away. He was so tall (LOL NOT IN REAL LIFE HE A LIL SHORTY), so hairy. Zayn couldn’t help but imagine his huge figure hovering over Zayn’s smaller one while he pressed kisses into his-

“Zayn! You made it.” Liam grinned at him, seeing his colleagues off before returning to Zayn, who looked embarrassed to say the least. 

“Y-yeah,” Zayn said weakly.

“Well don’t just sit there, come in.” Liam held out a hand to Zayn. 

Zayn stared at his hand before taking it then nearly yanking his hand away immediately. Was it normal to feel something like that when you just fucking touched someone’s hand?!?

Liam gripped it softly and didn’t let go until they were well into his office, and even then he seemed reluctant. But then again, Zayn couldn’t tell if he was imagining all of this. 

Liam briefly explained some aspects of the job then got Zayn set up filing his paperwork.

His office was very open in that two sides of it were completely windows, the two sides that didn’t face the rest of his office, so it was also very private. 

Zayn sat by one of the windows to sort through some papers. As the day went on he pretty much only worked on files while Liam ran to meetings. When Liam came back Zayn was bent over putting some papers away, so he took the moment to admire the younger boy’s ass. When he stood up Liam could’ve sworn he saw an angel. The way the sun glinted off Zayn’s hair and glasses were breathtaking. He’d stayed out to “meetings’ all day because he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself around his boy. He was definitely right, he thought as he swung his office door closed and turned the lock. At the noise Zayn jumped and turned toward the door. 

“Oh, Mr. Payne I didn’t hear you come in.” He said breathlessly. 

“Zayn, you can call me Liam.” He said and flashed a blinding smile at the boy. 

Zayn looked down. “You let students call you Liam?” He whispered. 

Liam strode toward him, closing the distance between them until he was right in front of Zayn.

Was he going to do this? Start something with a student? And one he barely even knew?  
Liam didn’t know exactly what about Zayn drew him in but from the moment he saw the kid he was in complete adoration. He wanted Zayn to be his. He’d never felt this way about a student before, so maybe this was a good thing? 

Definitely not. Liam thought then ended the awkward silence. 

“Only the cute ones.” Liam murmured and cupped Zayn’s face in his hand.

Zayn’s eyes went wide and he tried to back up but Liam’s gaze was magnetizing. 

Liam dropped his face after a blistering few seconds and went back to the desk. Now that he had established to Zayn that he was into him, it was time to sit back and watch the younger boy come undone working for him day in and day out.

And that was how it went, Zayn tiptoeing around Liam but always being close, closer with each passing day. He would catch the Dea--Liam looking at him almost...longingly, if he wasn’t mistaken.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Zaynie! The Dean has a big ole crush on you!! You need to make your move.” Louis said, lighting a joint and passing it to Zayn. 

“What move, Louis?? He’s like twice my age.” Zayn groaned and just focused on inhaling. 

“Dean Payne?? He’s like...30’s Zayn.” Louis looked at him confused and took the joint back. 

“Are you sure? He looks like he could be my dad.” Zayn stared at the floor. 

Louis wiggled his eyebrows. “He could be something like that.” 

Zayn immediately groaned. “HE seems like the type that has a daddy kink. And that’s a no from me.” 

“It’s a yes from me. Harry isn’t so much into it, but he wants to make me happy so it’s fun.”

“Then what should I do Louis? Just walk into his office, sit in his lap, and call him daddy??”  
Zayn asked, exasperated, puffing on the last of the joint. 

Louis just raised an eyebrow in response.

“NO!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zayn was spending more and more time with Liam, in his office. He was working more and Liam tended to stay in his office when Zayn was there. They got to know each other’s favorite things, the innocent things at least, until they weren’t.

“This is your first year here right Zayn?” Liam asked as if he didn’t already know. 

Zayn nodded and continued working, knowing what was coming next and trying to brace himself.

“So why’d you transfer?” Liam asked innocuously. 

Zayn froze even though he’d been expecting it. 

“U-uh I just didn’t like it.” Zayn rattled off the rehearsed excuse, it was harder to lie to Liam though. 

“What about it? I could use the feedback.” Liam prodded him. 

Zayn felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was about to cry. And he hated crying so he always go frustrated, angry. 

“It just sucked Liam, I don’t know what to tell you.” He choked out. 

Liam could see at this point that there was something wrong, but he was figuring it was something like failing a class or something more simple, discipline problems, weed problems maybe. 

“Was it something about the faculty? The administrators?” Liam inquired further

“I-I had a few problems with faculty.” Zayn smirked through his brimming eyes. He had to get out of here before he broke down. 

“Oh? Was it grading?” Liam asked and moved closer to Zayn. 

Zayn stood up fast before Liam could get any closer. 

“No. Liam.” he turned toward the door. 

“Then what Zayn? Absences? A club didn’t turn out the right way??” Liam asked, semi exasperated that Zayn wouldn’t just tell him. It couldn’t be that bad. 

“SEXUAL ASSAULT LIAM, IS THAT WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO GET OUT OF ME?? I WAS SOME TEACHER’S SLUT OKAY THERE I SAID IT.” Zayn turned and yelled at him, tears finally overflowing. 

“I know you have it all on a file so stop making me repeat it.” Zayn said harshly and marched out of the office.

Wrong. How could I be so wrong? Liam thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zayn didn’t go back to Liam’s office for the next week, mostly because he was embarrassed by his outburst and didn’t think Liam wanted to see him. That was until he got a legit, handwritten letter in the mail with the school’s letterhead. His heart skipped a few beats in panic, thinking he was being suspended, expelled, or worse, but when he flipped it over he saw a very fancy LP written over the seal. 

Liam is such a fucking nerd

Zayn slid the note out of the envelope. It was pretty short. 

 

Zayn-

_I apologize for inquiring past my business last week. If you would join me for a drink tonight I would love to talk. Fox & Hound, 9pm, I’ll be there._

-LP

Zayn knew it wasn’t Liam’s fault that he had reacted so badly, so he accepted before he’d even read the pub name.

“LOOUUUUUUUUIS.” Zayn yelled across the apartment. “We live in the same place Zayn….you don’t need to scream.” Louis said calmly, coming out of his room with messed up hair and flushed cheeks. 

“What have you been doing?” Zayn asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing.” Harry answered, stepping out from behind the door. 

“Harry did you really try to hide? You’re like...7 feet tall.” Zayn mumbled.

“Again with the mumbling Zaynie. I can’t hear you.” Louis said and pinched his cheeks. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Well you don’t have to answer my question anymore.” He winked at Harry who gave him a fist bump.

“Anyway, I got this letter from Liam.” Zayn said and held it out to them.

Louis scanned it over and squealed. “Zayn is definitely getting some dick tonight!!”  
Harry grabbed it out of his lover’s hand and read it. “LP like Liam Payne like...the Dean? The Dean that I work for?” Harry asked suspiciously. 

Zayn felt a faint tug that reminded him of last time he’d gotten involved with faculty.  
“Uh huh.”

Louis elbowed Harry in the side. “It’ll be fun Zayn. And he just wants to talk.” Louis wasn’t entirely sure he should be pushing Zayn into one of these relationships again, but he was familiar with Liam and how we was. There wasn’t a bad bone in his body, so he felt mostly fine about urging Zayn. That and, when Liam had stared so intently at Zayn’s ass the first time they had met he was sure to tell Liam that if he hurt Zayn he would be looking at a lot more than just a little weed trouble from him. 

“Let me help you pick something out. “ Harry said and led Zayn to his room. 

“Oh no Harry. You’re going to make him look extremely homosexual.” Louis sighed overdramatically. 

“Isn’t that the point?” Harry giggled.

In about an hour Zayn was dressed and had his hair done up. He had to tell Harry several times that he just doesn’t do sheer. 

They both gave him a ride to the pub, “a little late so when you come in he’s got to get a good look at you,” Louis suggested. 

Liam was inside the pub early, but not having had anything to drink because he didn’t want to be a groveling mess when he tried to talk to Zayn. The entire week had been hell not seeing the boy’s face. He had been up every night worrying about Zayn and what really happened at his old school, but resigned himself to never knowing because it wasn’t his place. He would know if Zayn decided to tell him. He was really here to offer another proposition to Zayn, an upgrade from a simple office assistant if you would. 

He was sitting in a booth facing the door, but even if he hadn’t been he would have been able to tell when Zayn had walked in by the number of faces (male and female) that turned to look at him. 

“Wow.” Liam said as Zayn approached the table. Zayn blushed. “Wow yourself.” Liam looked ready for a date, but more casual than Zayn had ever seen him, but still somehow gorgeous. 

Liam stood up and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist in a hug. Zayn immediately felt blood rushing to places he didn’t want to have to hide under a table all night. 

“I am so sorry,” Liam whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine. 

“I messed up asking all those questions, I should have known you were uncomfortable Z.” Liam let him sit down but kept ahold of one of his hands. This wasn’t all that new, Zayn had noticed Liam’s lingering touches while working for him. It still made Zayn’s heart race.

“It’s okay Li.” Zayn squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I know you weren’t trying to be an ass...I’m just not ready to talk about it.”

Liam squeezed his hand back. “And I’ll be here when and if you are ready.” 

They ordered some food and drinks and laughed over their week apart for a little while before Liam decided it was time to get down to business.

“So Zayn...I actually brought you here to ask you something.” Liam rubbed the back of Zayn’s hand with his thumb. 

Zayn eyes him suspiciously before motioning for him to go on and sipping his drink.

“I want to be your sugar daddy,” Liam said, way too matter of factly for Zayn’s liking

Zayn spit his drink out all over Liam. “Oh my god.”

Liam chuckled and wiped his face off. “I guess that’s a fine reaction.” 

“What do you mean by sugar daddy?” What the fuck else could it mean Zayn you twit. He thought to himself. 

“I want… to help you financially while also being in a relationship with you.” Liam seemed all business except for a slight twinkle in his eyes that said he was amused by Zayn. 

Zayn was speechless for what seemed like an eternity.  
He was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt for his past.

Liam saw Zayn go pale and grabbed his hand. “Zayn. You can say no.” Liam tried to hide his disappointment. 

“I...um...I’m sorry Liam.” Zayn bit his lip and looked at his lap.  
“Everything is great. You can think about it.” Liam made Zayn look up at him and Zayn felt more reassured when he looked into Liam’s warm eyes. 

“Let’s order dessert, yeah?” Liam kissed one of Zayn’s hands gently.  
Zayn smiled and nodded. 

A large cheesecake and giggly conversation later, they decided to go to a nearby gay bar. 

Zayn wasn’t even thinking it was all weird at this point, Liam felt close to him, at least a friend, though Zayn’s dick would tell a different story. Hearing Liam use the word daddy was mildly….interesting? Hot? to him

Liam bought him a few drinks and they both got tipsy. Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek over and over again until the older man finally pulled Zayn to his chest and kissed him. As he pulled away he looked at Zayn and played with his hair. 

“Will you think about it, baby?” Liam asked lowly.  
Zayn looked confused for a second so Liam moved back in.  
“Let me be your daddy.” He whispered hotly in Zayn’s ear.  
Zayn flushed and he couldn’t tell whether hit was the drinks or Liam’s words that made him go weak at the knees.  
He nodded “Y-yeah Liam. I promise.” Something had changed and Zayn was suddenly very very intrigued about what being Liam’s sugar baby would entail.  
“Think about it, love. I’m going to the toilet.” He kissed Zayn’s cheek and pushed his way to the bathroom. 

Zayn sighed happily and looked around the room, seriously thinking about Liam and more specifically Liam being his daddy. He was so wrapped up in those thoughts that he didn’t notice the familiar figure touch his arm. 

“Zayn??”

Zayn playfully turned around, expecting Liam. “Well hel-” He was abruptly very sober. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Zayn backed away immediately but the hand and voice followed him.  
“It’s a gay bar Zay baby you know why I’m here.” The older man smirked. “Come on, I just want to talk.” 

Zayn tried to find his footing to back away faster but there seemed to be a wall of people wherever he went. “I’m here with someone! Get lost!” Zayn growled at his old teacher. 

“One of your little boyfriends? Don’t you miss having a real man?” He asked.

Zayn was disgusted to be reminded that he was ever attracted to this repulsive man. He was too short and way too scrawny to ever be considered a real man in Zayn’s book. This guy reminded him more of himself than an older man. Liam was just... fit to be Zayn’s daddy. Compared to Liam, this guy was nothing. So Zayn told him. 

“You are disgusting! You are nobody and I’m happy now. Leave me the fuck alone.” Zayn finally wrenched his arm out of the man’s grasp and turned around only to run into a furious looking Liam, whose arm curled around Zayn’s waist almost instinctively put his eyes were trained on Zayn’s predator. 

“Who the fuck are you?” The scrawny man asked. Liam smirked as he sized up the man.

“Who the fuck are you?” Liam scoffed back, pulling Zayn closer.

“Who the fuck is this old guy Zayn? Your fuckin dad?” The teacher ridiculed. 

Zayn looked up at Liam and smiled happily before kissing Liam softly. He glared at his abuser smugly. “No, I’m not his son, but he is my daddy.”


End file.
